


Pizza

by Livvy Moore (Tauria)



Series: Three's Company [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Modern Fantasy World, Modern Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauria/pseuds/Livvy%20Moore
Summary: Bri wants pizza. But of course, she can't exactly ask for it like a normal person.





	Pizza

Bridgette sauntered out of the kitchen; hips swaying hypnotically and a sultry smile on her face. Her eyes were predatory, focused on the dark haired woman curled around a book on the couch. Her hair had fallen from it's messy bun, framing her face in wild tendrils.

Aelia looked up from her book, thumb marking her place as her eyebrow climbed steadily into her hairline. A bemused smile played at the corners of her mouth—Bri was up to something, and that was never good.

Bridgette plucked the book from Aelia's grasp; Aelia relinquishing it easily, curiosity lurking in brown eyes. Bri took the bookmark from the couch and closed the book around it before placing it on the table. She straddled Aelia's thighs in a fluid, graceful movement that spoke of years of dancing. She slid her hands up Aelia's sides, searing trails following her palms. Aelia inhaled sharply.

"You know what sounds really, really nice?" Bri purrs, leaning in so close their lips brush; foreheads pressed together, noses sliding side-by-side.

"Mm?" Such a short, no-words-involved reply shouldn't sound so... _breathy_.

One hand rests below Aelia's breast; Bri lifts the other to cup her jaw. Bri trails her lips from the corner of her mouth and up her cheek, making for Aelia's ear. She nips lightly at her earlobe. "I think," she says softly, breath sending a shiver down Aelia's spine, "that we should order pizza for dinner tonight."

The sultry smile turns rapidly into mischief as she slides off of Aelia's lap and scrambles towards the kitchen; dancers grace abandoned in favor of making it to safety.

Aelia blinks once; twice. Her heavy-lidded stare morphs into mock-outrage; irritation and amusement warring for dominance in her veins. "Why— You— Ugh!" She grabs the decorative pillow off of the couch, gripping the corner so tightly her knuckles turn white. She races after Bridgette, knocking her upside the head with the pillow just as they cross the threshold into the kitchen.

Bridgette laughs, loud and bright, skidding around the corner of the table, jostling Alex's chair as she slips past. She slams into the counter, hip first, but she's laughing so hard she barely even notices.

Aelia breathes heavily, pillow still clutched tightly in her hand.

Alex looks up from his homework; brow furrowed in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Your mother," Aelia says tightly, "is an _ass_."

Bri sniffs indignantly. "Oh, come now, darling. I know it's a damn fine piece of art, but reducing me to it entirely is a bit objectifying of you, don't you think?"

Aelia lets out a wordless noise of frustration and hurls the pillow. Bri ducks easily, and the pillow slams into the cabinets and plops harmlessly on the counter. Bri straightens and leans back, resting her elbows on the surface, a cheeky grin playing on her face.

"Now, about my request..."

Aelia throws her hands up and stalks out of the kitchen.

Bri blows a piece of hair out of her face; cheeks flushed and eyes bright. "You know I'm just going to take your silence for a yes!"

Alex stares at her; squinting his eyes in concentration. Finally, he rolls his eyes and shakes his head, refocusing on the equations before him.

" _Parents_ ," he mutters, and Bri laughs harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [ladycravenheart](https://ladycravenheart.tumblr.com/) or [livvywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/livvywrites.tumblr.com/). And check this story out on [FictionPress](https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3311639/1/Three-s-Company), if you like!


End file.
